This study is a Phase I study of a novel potential HIV therapy. This multi-center, dose-ranging trial designed to evaluate the safety, tolerance, and pharmacokinetics of multiple oral doses of 935U83 in patients with HIV infections, and to obtain preliminary evidence of its antiretroviral activity and immunologic and clinical effects.